New Game Plus: COLOSSAL MODE
by Crow's Gamble
Summary: Defeated in Sky-High Hopscotch by Akashi, nothing awaited the genius Higashihama Tasuku but death. But Acid Mana had other plans. Spared for the sake of a more interesting endgame, Tasuku was sent to Cube 109 for a penalty game, the likes of which he had never seen. For the titans are on a rampage, and playtime is over.


**Disclaimer: This entire series is a work of fanfiction. Neither Crow's Gamble nor JudgeRuled own the rights to the** _ **Kamisama no Iutoori**_ **or** _ **Shingeki no Kyojin**_ **series. We are not receiving compensation for any sort. There are spoilers aplenty to be found regarding both series. Read at your own discretion. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Reset**

Higashihama Tasuku watched the lettered plates crumble from the sky in slow motion as cliché music hummed gently in his ears. He knew it long before Chicken Moheji squawked out the game's end. Long before the first "T" preceded the rest of the alphabetical game pieces that led him to his first defeat ever. Long before the pleading look in that idiot Akashi's eyes met his own through his thin-rimmed spectacles. He knew it better than most of the idiots that fell before him. These would be his final moments.

 **NG+**

"No, no, no!" Acid Mana's face crinkled disgusted as she watched Tasuku fall to his demise. "I never get to enjoy my toys!" Remembering Sein Kami teleporting four of the Kami's Jr. away from her before Mana killed him only heightened her irritation. "Stupid Kami."

The sound of Ushimitsu stirring against the homemade crucifix of pencils and a protractor he was chained to brought Mana out of her despondency. She giggled slightly as Ushimitsu faintly muttered "Akashi" under his breath, before she faced her screen again.

"No, Tasuku is actually an interesting toy. I'm not done with him just yet."

She began thumbing through her options before an option flashed before her that she had never seen before. _New Game+._ Mana's face brightened as she examined a synopsis of the game, a toothy grin consuming the entirety of mouth. "So Kamimaro had a cube like this, eh…This actually sounds pretty fun!"

A bright light enveloped Tasuku as Mana mashed her finger into the A button. Tasuku's eyes widened as his body began to dissemble, pixelating into nothingness. As the last scrap of his red striped pajamas teleported with the rest of him, Mana eased back into her alien costume comfortably.

"I can worry about him later. I bet he'll be a great addition to the final stage."

The screen flashed as the text appeared. _Please select the next stage._ She grinned further as the pointer hovered over _Portrait of Hell_.

"…If he is able to come back alive."

 **NG+**

Tasuku's eyelids fluttered open as he woke up on the ground. Even with his vision blurred, he could make out the cobblestoned structure that spanned his periphery. Feeling the ground with his fingers, he was able to find his glasses just a few feet away. As he slid them comfortably over the bridge of his nose, his vision was restored and the towering edifice came clearly into focus. _It's a_ _wall… A massive wall._ From his position, Tasuku was able to surmise that the wall stretched in a circular formation all the way around what looked to be a rather mundane village.

 _Where am I?_ Tasuku looked around curiously. _I should be dead…does that mean I'm in Hell? Well, if that's the case, Hell is drastically different than all the stories make it out to be._

The village itself appeared quite primitive. Almost medieval, in fact. The dirt-trodden roads and horse-drawn carriages immediately supported this conjecture. People roamed about quite easily, unhindered by the type of bizarre monsters Tasuku had become accustomed to in Kamimaro's twisted games. Tasuku surveyed the surrounding architecture. _Stylistically German in appearance._ Tasuku's mind was still muddled as he contemplated the odd predicament he was thrust into.

In the midst of analyzing the new surroundings he found himself in, Tasuku noticed that the individuals were muttering curiously about his appearance. Though he would have assumed that his unruly sleepwear was the source of their agitation, he quickly discerned that his pajamas were not his only attribute that made him stand out as the collective whispers reached his ears.

"Where did he come from…he was sleeping on the ground."

"Look at his eyes…"

"Could he be an 'Oriental'…?"

 _An Oriental_? Now that he thought about it, Tasuku was certainly the only Japanese person in sight. The increasing crowd around him looked to be primarily of European descent, or maybe even American. But if that was the case…

 _Given the existence of racial division, it would seem that I am still on Earth after all,_ Tasuku speculated. _Presumably in some Western region where Asians are not as commonplace as they are in Japan._

A thunderous flash of light exploded upward on the opposite side of the wall, shaking the ground all around them and throwing several of the townsfolk to the ground. Tasuku spun around in anticipation as a blast of hot steam perforated the air surrounding the far end of the wall. Tasuku ran toward it, almost instinctively, but soon after came to an immediate standstill as a large hand grasped the top of the barricade. He found himself entranced as a head emerged over the 50 foot wall. Though he could not see the creature's body, his imagination was going wild at the possibilities as he noted the creature had no skin; its composition seemed to be made up of raw muscles alone. "What the hell…?" Tasuku couldn't decide if it was an upgrade or downgrade from the sexually charged deviants that had proctored his previous games.

The creature's appearance provoked mass hysteria throughout the town as men, women, and children alike screamed at the top of their lungs and scattered in every direction. There were a few exceptions, however. Several groups of people, primarily younger individuals in light brown leather jackets, zipped above him toward the beast. One lone man was already engaged with the monster, utilizing that unique technology around the center of his wrist to latch on to the creature's back as he swung in for the kill with a sword. Tasuku rarely found himself at a loss, but he was oddly captivated by the fearlessness of this man, particularly after he noticed that there were several comrades that were doing nothing to help. With a furious blast of steam, the creature disappeared without a trace, leaving Tasuku nonplussed as the call of death preceded a terrible catastrophe.

"EVERYONE, RUN! THE TITANS HAVE BROKEN THROUGH WALL ROSE!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Judge: And here we encounter our greatest challenge yet: the author's note... Not weaving together two complex worlds, not producing admirable work of correct syntax and structure... but the dreaded author's note...

Crow: I couldn't have said it more eloquently myself, which is why I'm overlooking the fact that I just got the spotlight stolen from me by a man that I spent the better part of two years trying to convince to read both of these mangas in the first place.

Judge: Which just goes to show that your persuasive abilities are top-notch, my boy!

Crow: As is your uncanny ability to replicate the dialect of an elderly English gentleman!

Judge: Indeed! But honestly, it is an honor to collaborate with an author that I have had the privilege of being very close friends with for many years. It's great to be working with you on this ambitious project, Crow!

Crow: I agree. Kamisama no Iutoori does not have near the fanfic following it deserves, and I couldn't think of anyone better to bring into this project than you. To our readers, favorite and follow my dude at JudgeRuled. He has not released any stories onto his profile yet, but they'll be coming at you soon. And favorite and follow this one while you're at it if you'd like to see more!


End file.
